


A Reflection In The Falls

by smilingalfredo



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingalfredo/pseuds/smilingalfredo
Summary: Just a poem about Sherlock and Moriarty I wrote after reading the novel Moriarty by Anthony Horowitz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my other pastas! First work so tell me what you think!
> 
> It' a poem I wrote after reading the novel Moriarty by Anthony Horowitz. Great Book.
> 
> Anyway, the poem is a conversation between two very special people...

My blood is red  
My skin in blue  
Dear me, Mr. Holmes  
What happened to you?  
Leaving your friends  
But still it’s you they blame  
Because one of my helpers  
Has entered the game  
Now they are trying  
To replace you too  
Taking auditions  
To find the new “you’’ 

My dear Stranger  
The case I will solve  
For my own dear friend  
Has skills that have evolved  
I have faith in him  
I know he will last  
For I have met him before  
In cases past  
So your little helper  
No matter how good  
Will cower before him  
Because even I would

Well now, Mr. Holmes  
He has left some clues  
But your trainee can’t solve them  
Looks like you’ll lose  
Now my dear friend  
May you feel the sorrow  
Of a man who hides secrets  
Mr. Clarence Deveraux  
And detective Lestrade  
He’s at the edge of a knife  
Doing his best to discover  
Why you “ended” your life

If you think we have lost  
Look again strange fellow  
Soon your helper  
will feel quite hollow  
Do not be too pompous  
For I have solved the case  
Thanks to my companion  
Mr. Frederick Chase  
How do you know  
Of what has left many baffled  
Were you watching that night  
When I had my battle?

Now, now, Mr. Holmes  
You know who I am  
For like Mr. Chase said  
“The Devil has no end”  
You ignored my suggestion  
Our forces didn’t join  
Even though we two  
Are two heads of the same coin

Do I know you from somewhere?  
This may seem peculiar  
There is a style in your writing  
That I find quite familiar  
You remind me of a body  
That the criminal of this case  
Was trying very hard to copy  
And elude Mr. Chase

I hoped you would notice  
This little gift, or a part  
It’s a hint to my Latin name  
“To die was an art”  
Now look down to the falls  
A reflection you will see  
The body is different  
But the mind just like me  
Hello dear Sherlock  
Does this style ring a bell?  
The day you faked your death  
I faked mine as well

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. Is it good?


End file.
